


Silent Knights

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III
Genre: Kissing, Ledo is supposed to be on patrol, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pair, Rubbish ahead, Short Story, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, crackpair?, fluff?, two boys just chilling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Some conversations don't need words, and it seems Havel and Ledo have quite a bit to say.
Relationships: Silver Knight Ledo/ Havel the Rock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Silent Knights

Another day was coming to an end in Lordran. Deep within the twisting, moss draped groves of the Royal Woods two warriors rested under the cover of the trees. One was tall and clad in silver knight armor, it's finely polished sheen was slightly faded by dust and long travel. His helmet was cast aside in the grass next to his great hammer. His tussled chestnut hair was tied into a short ponytail, and his mossy green eyes gazed lovingly at his companion.

The other warrior looked as if he was carved from the bones of the earth, his stony armor blended seamlessly with the gray crags and boulders found throughout the woods. His face was much like stone itself, strong, chiseled, and rough with short, blonde hair and glacier blue eyes. He reclined with his back against the Silver Knight's chest as the other wrapped his arms around his waist. The subtle chirp of crickets, the rustle of leaves as the wind danced through the foliage, the rhythmic beating of two hearts were all that could be heard in the peaceful silence.

As the shadows of the night shrouded the forest in gloom, tiny fireflies emerged for their nightly dance. The pair watched as the flickering sprites glowed in luminous shades of green and gold. Somewhere up in the treetops a group of owls hooted to one another. Ledo bent down to place a soft kiss to the top of Havel's head. The latter looked up, his expression calm and indifferent, but Ledo could tell he was smiling on the inside. His eyes expressed the feelings he kept hidden away, and just then they glistened with stars as he stared at him. Those cool blue gems made him go weak in the knees every time they fixed on him.

With a click of a buckle and rustle of a leather strap Havel discarded his gauntlets next to his helm. Turning around he got up onto his knees to reach Ledo better. Ledo smiled as a warm calloused hand came to rest on his cheek. A thumb gently traced over the raking scars left behind by a wyvern. Ledo's eyes slowly closed as he leaned into his touch, for a knight made of stone his heart was anything but. He cherished every second of his gentle caress, when Havel's wandering thumb began to trace his lower lip he opened his eyes once more.

Havel had moved much closer and was watching him intently, only briefly letting his gaze fall to his lips for a moment before coming back again. Ledo knew what he wanted, so he gave him a silent confirmation by tightening his grip on him. Havel draped his arms around his neck and tilted his head as he closed the gap between them. Just as their lips brushed he paused, Ledo swore he saw the corner of his mouth turn up into a rare smile. With a reverence reserved for the gods Havel carefully kissed Ledo on the lips. It was long and slow, Ledo opened his mouth to deepen the kiss while his hands began to trace up and down the cracks and crevices of the other's armor.

They remained locked in this embrace, neither wanting to pull away. But eventually they did when the need for air got to them, after a few breaths they came together again, a little fiercer this time. The clank of armor joined the night's symphony as they rolled over into the grass. Side by side they held each other close, Ledo quietly prayed that this would never end. Together they chose to stay the night in the forest, with Havel resting his head on Ledo's shoulder and Ledo with an arm tucked around his chest.

Havel and Ledo were men of few words, often choosing to let their actions speak for them. The peaceful air that settled over them spoke volumes, they trusted one another and were comfortable in the others presence. High above the moon began its nightly procession, and somewhere off in the distance a bell tolled. They slept only for a little while, not wanting to miss out on time together. Eventually the night did end and the stars faded as the sun rose, with the first rays of light on the horizon they stood and gathered their things.

With his helmet back on Havel once again became the unmovable mountain that faithfully carried out the will of his Lord. And Ledo once more assumed his role of a loyal knight, efficiently following his captain's commands. Walking together they made the trek back to the palace to return to their duties. Just as the reached the gate Ledo knelt down and gave Havel a kiss on his hand before shouldering his weapon and walking to the barracks. Havel showed no reaction as he took his dragon tooth in both hands, but underneath his helmet he had a faint smile on his face. Making his way to the cathedral he made a mental note to change his schedule, he had every intention to catch Ledo on night patrol again.


End file.
